Percy's Freeverse
by Blackberry Explosion
Summary: Poetry about characters in the Heroes of Olympus series. Will probably be sad. Probably more hurt than comfort. Characters who have poems are Leo, Grover, Calypso, Nico, Hazel, Sally Jackson, and Reyna. There will be more. Yes, I am aware that the title is stupid. Read if you enjoy feels. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**So…I've been writing a lot of PJO/HoO freeverse. A lot. And I asked my friend on Fanfiction if I should post some of it, and she said yes, so…here goes. This is an untitled poem about Leo Valdez. **

The flames

lick your hand like a dog.

It kind of tickles

but it doesn't burn.

It doesn't burn like the

fire

that ate at the walls of your home,

ate at your mother's flesh.

It doesn't burn like the

fire

that made your Aunt Rosa scream,

_diablo, _devil,

and shut you out, lock the door.

It doesn't burn like the

fire

that you feared would make you an

outcast

in the only place that could keep you safe.

It doesn't burn like the

fire

that claws at your heart,

every time something burns

because of you.

**Wow. Okay. I hope hope hope you liked it, because it's a lot more personal than the prank war story. I have more, so please let me know if you want more. Let's keep all criticism positive, no flames please. My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next poem. This time it's about our good friend Grover Underwood. I hope you like it. **

The girl with fire for hair

hands him a napkin,

a napkin with bronze ink on it.

His hands tremble, shake as

he reads the message,

as he collapses,

convulses with sobs.

Voices blur above his horns

but he can't hear anything,

he is gone.

They are gone.

His two best friends,

swallowed by the pit.

The pit he remembers

poured fear into the eyes

of the boy on his first quest.

The girl with fire for hair

squeezes his hands,

tells him there is still reason to hope.

But hope is a foreign term to the

satyr being swallowed by

despair.

**Um, so yeah. Here's the next one. I hope you liked it. If you chose to opt for something happier, I suggest that you check out my new Frazel one-shot, Seasick. My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next one! This is about Calypso, and about how Leo returned to her. At least I hope he does...**

When the boy

whose eyes burn with a flame

shows up on her island

again

all she can do

is hold him tight

and cry

into his shoulder

and take no notice

of his green-eyed friend

standing there

and whisper

that she knew he could do it

that she loves him so much.

All she can do

is clutch at air

when he slips out of her arms

and out of her life.

All she can do

is wake up

and wait for the day

when he isn't a dream.

**The next poem can be about Hazel or Sally Jackson. Let me know which one you want! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, two of you answered my question and both of you wanted a Sally poem. So, here we go! I'm glad that all of you like my poetry so much! :) **

They hail him as a

hero.

But he is your little boy too.

You watch those magical four months

as he celebrates his victory,

falls in love,

and still makes time to visit you.

You should have known that it couldn't last,

wouldn't last.

But on that day when thunder rolled,

but didn't rain

she showed up at the door.

Tears pooled in those

strong gray eyes

as she

told you.

You break into pieces,

shatter

as you clutch the child of wisdom.

Your little boy

is gone.

And so are you.

**Yeah, I don't think that was my best, but I hope you liked it! Next can either be Hazel or Reyna. Let me know who you want! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've been pretty mean to you all. I know that compared to the prank story, not many people have been looking at this, but to those of you who have, I've been pretty mean. I have five other poems finished that I've written for this fic, and I haven't posted any of them. Well, no longer! I have one about Hazel, one about Reyna, another about Calypso, and two about Nico to post, and I will do that today. I'm so sorry if you've been waiting. So, without further ado, here's our poem about Reyna. **

You have to

stay strong,

you have to

stay calm,

you have to

be the leader

you have to

hide

your fear,

your grief,

your every

emotion

because you are

praetor

of

New Rome

and one sign of

weakness

could mean the

downfall

of

everything.

So

you

hide.

**That's that. One of a MEGA update today, to make up for my jerkiness. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know who you'd like me to write about next. My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The next in a group of many updates today. This is a poem about Nico di Angelo (cue tears) **

Son of death,

alone in the dark,

alone in the fight,

alone with the secret

that shrouds your heart.

Son of death,

who hides behind

a veil of shame,

a veil of lies.

A veil that shrouds

who you are inside.

Son of death,

hiding away,

hiding from

his sea green gaze.

Son of death,

drowning in pain,

drowning in grief,

drowning in shame...

Drowning inside

his sea green gaze.

**Gods, just THINKING about Nico gives me a feels attack. Wahhhh….please review with any other character you'd like a poem about. My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This next poem is about how I imagine Calypso felt immediately after Leo left Ogygia. So, it's pretty much a Caleo poem. Yay! Hope you enjoy, it's happier than the others. **

Her lips burn

as she runs,

runs from the heartbreak,

runs from the boy

she knows is looking back.

Her lips burn

as the first tears fall,

the first tears of mourning

for another love

that will never come to be.

Her lips burn

as she closes her eyes,

relieves those last precious

moments

where more was exchanged between them

than could ever be said with mere words.

Her lips burn

as she hears the thunder of an oath.

Her lips burn

as they curve up into a

smile,

a smile for the boy she knows will return.

**I imagine that the screaming and yelling will start soon…but that's how I think her immediate reaction to finding out about Leo's oath went down. Hope you liked it! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next one! I am on a roll! Here's Hazel's poem, another one that ends kind of happily. Hope you like it! **

Guilt crushes her heart

as she recalls the crazy smile

that picked up the cursed jewel.

She lost him forever.

Her hand involuntarily

clutches around

the firewood in her jacket pocket.

She immediately relaxes

as she traces the contours and grooves

of his life force.

This vulnerable piece of wood

that he trusts her with.

He trusts her.

She holds it in her hand

and makes herself a

promise.

She will hold his life.

She will keep it safe.

She will never let him have a jewel.

Because he is

gold.

And she never wants to lose him.

She never will.

**Whoever gets the Outsiders reference gets a cookie. (And pnut9282 and FootWebbed don't count because we all read it for school at the same time) The final poem will be another about Nico, and unfortunately, it's a lot sadder than this one. Remember to review with anyone you'd like a poem about! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**The final installment in my crazy major update! This is a poem about Nico, although the beginning may fool you…hope you enjoy! **

Green eyes

sparkling

with mirth,

with happiness,

with love,

gazing into

Gray eyes,

filled with

security,

relief,

love.

Black eyes,

watching from

afar,

from the

shadows,

pooling in

sadness,

loneliness,

jealousy,

as they wish to gaze

into those green eyes

like that

and have them gaze back.

**Dam, now I'm sad again. And my arm is bleeding. Okay, so that's that. Major update, done, although I'm not stopping writing poetry. It's not as well recieved as my stories, but I enjoy writing it. Even though it sometimes puts me in a tragic mood for the rest of the week. Sigh. My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


End file.
